


Man Of Your Word

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Drunk John Winchester, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean likes to help John celebrate a successful hunt in his own way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Kudos: 43





	Man Of Your Word

Dean sighed contently as he leaned against the doorway of his shared room with Sam, watching his little brother drift off into a deep sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the young boy's innocence, jealous that he wasn't that way anymore. Fourteen-year-old Dean pulled the door close softly, a muffled click reaching his ears before releasing the doorknob. He breathed out deeply as he made his way towards his father's room, the door cracked open until he pushed against it, the soft creak filling the silence in the motel room. This was the last night in this motel room as John had finished his hunt, which means he would be celebrating the victory with an absurd amount of alcohol.

Dean saw the bottle of alcohol in John's hand hanging off the bed, the bottle filled with enough amber liquid to barely fill up a shot glass. He waited, watching as John settled into his drunken slumber, smiling when the bottle fell from his hand and landed with a soft thud on the ground. He stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind him.

He has gotten better at this. He almost got caught the first few times he did this, but now he's just an expert. It was all about patience, waiting for that moment when John's knocked out and Sam's too into his dreams to care what's going on outside of them. Dean could be as loud as he wants, but obviously not too loud. Sam will wake up if he's screaming.

Dean managed to get John's pants off him within seconds, licking his lips with hunger as he looked at John's dick, a sinister smile spreading across his lips as he started stripping his own clothes. He wondered if, deep down, John knew what his oldest son does to him if John gets excited enough to want to get the hunt over as soon as possible. This hunt was quick, as they had only been here for three days compared to their week or two. Dean's dick throbbed at the thought of his father enjoying these moments.

He crawled onto the bed, settling in between John's spread legs and wrapping a careful hand around John's shaft. A moan escaped Dean's throat as he brought the head of the flaccid dick to his lips, eager to swallow him whole. John stirred underneath him, but Dean didn't hesitate as he squished the cock into his mouth. He could feel it growing hard in his mouth as he sucked hard coming up. John moaned under his breath as Dean worked his dick, his head moving quickly as he took John's rod. Dean's dick throbbed hard as he fondled his father's balls, the sound of him slurping filled the quiet bedroom. John continued to moan, but Dean knew he wasn't going to wake up, so he kept going.

John's dick was so hard by the time Dean stopped, chuckling to himself as he jerked him off a few times with his hand. His tongue swirled along the tip for a moment before he ducked his head down, sucking the skin of his balls in between his lips. John's moans egged Dean on as he tugged himself, bringing John's dick back into his throat. He sucked him off for a few more minutes before standing up, reaching over carefully to grab the lube out of the nightstand. He knew John jerked off when the old man thought his sons had gone to sleep. Dean caught him one time, watching through the cracked door as he jerked himself off to his father's masturbation session. He watched him for several weeks before coming up with this idea.

To Dean, John's dick was the first dick he's ever received, and the only one he ever wants.

His son hovered above his straight dick, his eyes watching his sleeping face very closely as he lowered himself. The second he felt John's tip push against his hole, he moved quickly, sitting down in one swift movement. The motion made John arch his back, his hands instinctively going on Dean's legs, but for a brief moment before consciousness took him once more. His hands went back to the bed and John fell back into darkness.

Dean moved up and down, riding John as hard and fast as he could. He wasn't worried about waking John up, knowing exactly how this ends. John never wakes up.

"Fuck, dad," Dean growled, going on his knees and pushing his hands against John's chest, moving his hips. "Your dick is the only one for me, baby." Dean panted as he rode his father, John releasing the occasional grunt.

John started breathing faster, telling Dean that the old man was close to climaxing, but that tidbit of information only made Dean go harder, faster. He moaned loudly, cursing the skies as his head lulled back and his eyes fluttered closed. His hand jerked himself off rapidly, desperate to make himself come before his father. He was always competitive.

"I'm close, dad," Dean promised. "Don't do it yet. I want to be first." Dean knew there was a way to cheat, to make himself come first, but no matter how hard he wanted to win, he couldn't bring himself to slow down. He continued at a fast pace, devouring John's dick in his ass. Dean groaned, John moaned in his sleep, Dean resting his head against his father's chest as he bottomed out, his hand still jerking himself off as John's seed filled him up. He closed his eyes, knowing how close he was to finishing himself off.

Dean sat up as he felt his own orgasm coming, releasing his juices on John's shirt. He stayed there for a moment, seated on John's cock. He felt himself moving again, going for a round two. He never tried for a round two, but he was always up for anything.

He glanced at the clock to see that it was almost five in the morning. John's alarm would be going off in an hour, giving him plenty of time to go again. Dean hopped up and down on John's dick, feeling the hardness coming back. "I would go all night," Dean muttered, "but you're going to wake up soon. Fuck me, dad. Ugh!" Dean was coming a second time, not having to touch his own dick as he rode his father's for a second time.

John grunted, Dean looking down to see his eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on John's lips, and watched as the crease faded away. It was almost as if John smiled, too, but Dean didn't think too much of it as John was already orgasming a second time, Dean releasing more come as John filled him. 

"That one was quick," Dean said as he stood up, letting John's dick slide out of him. "Next time, I'm going to go for three."

Dean set up the room to make it seem like John had jerked himself off last night before disappearing. When John heard the door shut behind Dean, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hopefully you're a man of your word, Dean," he said to himself.

With Dean's little sex session still on his mind, John started jerking himself off.


End file.
